1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper products, and more particularly to a means for identifying spaced apart lines of tear perforations formed in rolled paper webs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rolls of paper used for domestic and other purposes containing mechanical perforations for easy separation of individual panels are in common use. Examples include paper towels for household and industrial uses, and bathroom toilet tissue. Until this time it has been difficult to identify these tear perforations under certain conditions such as in poor lighting and for those who are visually handicapped. Consequently the paper is often severed at undesirable locations and/or with an irregular edge thereby making use of the panel difficult or inconvenient and often resulting in unnecessary waste.